Coming back ta Los Angelse
This is Chapter 12 of Angel: City of Fear Chapter 13 is Not-So-lonley hearts. Story Doyle fell out the door in his human form. “Rougher than the first one.” Doyle takes a note to himself; he gets up. He notices Cordelia and Angel standing on a platform. Where am I? Doyle slightly turns around to see that lawyer with a girl’s name. The man is not wearing a shirt, but there’s blood on the side of his mouth. Then Doyle got visions that showed him what this Lawyer had done; These visions were not painful as the others. They were painless. The waiting dimension is able to subside whatever pain the traveler is in until they leave through the doorway. “Then why is your spleen showing?” Cordelia said. The black markings floated off the lawyer’s chest disappearing into infidelity. “Yoy..you…you are dead!” The Lawyer shouts at Doyle. “How can you be alive?” Angel laughs, having to hear that more times than he can count. “I took a doorway to the demon dimension.” Doyle takes a few steps towards the lawyer. He used my name for the wrong reasons. “I used to like Lawyers, but now I don’t. I am not going ta punch ya.” Doyle punches The Lawyer. “You are dead!” The Lawyer staggers back. “A ghost cannot deliver a punch!” Doyle rolls his left eye. “Not even if it were half-demon.” The Lawyer adds, wiping off blood from the corner of his mouth . Doyle’s blood gets heated. “I am not dead.” Doyle rolls up a sleeve. “I just get the visions.” Doyle hits The Lawywer and flips him over. “Doyle’s kicking his butt.” Cordelia said, with a smile. Angel rubs his jaw. “He must have a favor for someone up there.” Angel assumes. The lawyer wipes off the blood as he got back up. “No,” The Laywer said. “It’s your pretty little demon girlfriend who gets the visions!” Doyle looks towards Cordelia, he sensed a demon from her. “Cordelia…” Doyle said. Then he smiles knowing that she is okay. Doyle turns back towards The Laywer. “I am going to be negating this timeline.” Doyle’s hands become fists. “I won’t die anytime soon.” Then Wesly came rolling out the doorway. “I... Just…traveled..” Wesley said as he sweated. He saw The Lawyer and Doyle having an unpleasant interaction. “But when I return ta Los Angeles…ya will wake up feeling every part in ya’ar body aching.” Doyle furthermore threatens him. “I can’t kill ya with these.” He holds his weapons up. “But I can make ya’ar body hurt in my world.” The Lawyer takes out a cross. Doyle transforms into his demon form. “The ugly one here is ya” Doyle said straight out, being closer to the man. “The cowboy lawyer.” Wesley could tell by Doyle’s attitude he’s going to do something. “Doyle, don’t—“ Wesley starts warning him but Doyle went on ahead to give several marks on the lawyer’s chest. “Ow…that’s got to hurt.” The cross drops to the floor as the lawyer’s chest is covered in small red dots, Doyle backs away in his human form. “Doyle. Whatever you are doing,” Cordelia said. “Stop it. The senior partners will take care of it. I know you are there. I’ve always known you were sticking around. I remember you from the Hospital.” Doyle saw how much she’s progressed without him, but a half of him knew she’s not there. She’s just a projection. “Cordelia, you’ll be seeing him again.” Wesley said. “My…She looks…” “Gorgeous.” Doyle finishes for him, he shifts towards Wesley. “She can’t hear ya, Except for the dirty lawyer.” A portal appears above The Lawyer. “That…Wesley?...” The lawyer is stunned to see him. “You look so young.” Wesley looks to Doyle. “We should get out of here,” Wesley tells him. Doyle and he shook hands. “Then we are even.” A doorway from the other side appears for the duo, as a portal materialized above the lawyer. “Wesley is not dead.” Angel said, he shares a moment with Cordelia. “What is going on?” Cordelia shrugs. “I have a great opportunity ahead of me.” Doyle said, taking a last look at how independent Cordelia looks to be. “…To see her hair become good.” Wesley goes through the second door. “Doyle—“ The Lawyer starts to say. Doyle punches The Lawyer’s face pretty hard. “See ya, later.” Doyle rubs his wrist. He won’t use my name, ever. I will live long enough to prevent him. “Cowboy.” Doyle went into the second door. .